just_dance_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
We Are One
We Are One is a song by Ukrainian child/teen singer Sofia Tarasova. It will be on Just Dance Party All Night and Just Dance: Spring Party. Dancer 'Regular' The dancer is a young girl (probably a Sofia clone, auditioning the dance). This is what she wears: *Curly brown hair w/ daisy headband. *Very detailed yellow-and-turquoise dress. *Gold-and-aqua wedges. *Orange glove. 'On-Stage' The song also has an on-stage mode, which is only available in Just Dance: Party All Night. This is what the dancers look like: The lead dancer has brown hair in a side-braid and actually looks like Sofia Tarasova. The braid is full of tiny daisy flowers, and she also has a light gray dress (almost white) with an embroidered belt, black booties and gold 3/4 sleeve jacket. Her glove is purple. The backup dancers are also female and wear very detailed outfits. The first one has straight hair and wears a light blue blouse with gold shorts. She even has a pink flower headband and brown heeled booties. The second backup dancer has a light blue peplum tank top with a gold tutu-like skirt. She also a pink flower headband like the first backup dancer, as well as brown heeled booties. Both backup dancers have blonde hair and a peach glove. Background 'Regular' The background appears to have been recycled from Starships (Just Dance 2014). However, the metallic rainbows have their color order reversed. The order of the colors are now (from top to bottom) dark purple, lighter purple, pink, orange and yellow. There are also some flowers in those colors scattered throughout the scenery. The sky has bubbles floating around it now, with some containing the four elements (fire, wood, water, and earth). During the a the English chorus, the bubbles are outlined in gold. 'On-Stage' The usual on-stage backdrop. This time, the lights change from green to orange respectively. Gold Moves 'Regular' There are two Gold Moves. They are both the same. Both - Circle your fist while it's in the air on "Woo!" 'On-Stage' There are three Gold Moves in the On-Stage mode. Two of them are the same. 1st & 2nd - Lead dancer puts her hands behind her head, whilst the backup dancers spread their arms out on the line mriyu ya. 3rd - The backup dancers catch the lead dancer (similar to the on-stage mode in Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! on Just Dance 2014) when Sofia sings we'll be as one. Trivia *The song is mostly in Ukrainian. *The song represented Ukraine at the Junior Eurovision Song Contest 2013 on home soil. *This is the second time a Junior Eurovision Song Contest entry was used in the series. *The classic routine is similar to ''"She Wolf (Falling To Pieces)", ''which is on Just Dance 2014. *The a capella part was taken out. Videos Category:Just Dance: Spring Party Category:Fan Requests Category:Children's Requests Category:Multilingual Songs Category:Songs that are not in English Category:On-Stage Mode Category:21st century Category:Shortened songs Category:Songs under 3 minutes Category:Solo Females